Doremi
Doremi, known as Doremi, Time 1 was a Revolutionary creature spirit that appears in Versus Revolution Final season of the Duel Masters Anime. He was Lucifer's creature partner but also partners with his sister Lulu Takigawa. Appearance In his physical form, Doremi is a miniature 4 point star and like his partner Lucifer, he is elegant and wears a bow tie. A mark of Team Doremi was on his forehead. His partner's sister, Lulu finds him cute. He rides on Belufare, Great Cathedral in the duel zone during battle, much like Hamukatsu as Hamukatsuman, No.1 Wind piloting Briking, Deluxe when in battle. As Doremi Twelve, Time 1, he dons a formal gentleman suit, a top hat, and a new bow tie. He holds a cue stick, making him appear as a magician/performer in a formal stage. As Doremi 24, Miracle 1, he wears a white formal attire and uses a different wand. Personality Like his partner Lucifer, Doremi has elegant manners, introducing himself in front of the group when they first met in a formal matter. He was keen on being neat and tidy, washing after he shook hands with Hamukatsu and Bosskatsu. However, he was not without a rude side, calling the hamsters of Team Hamukatsu beasts, much to the annoyance of Hamukatsu and Bosskatsu. He was also capable of doing tasks assigned by Lucifer, like gathering information and spying on people. He sometimes partners up with Lulu in duels. Anime Duel Masters Versus Revolution His card was affected by Katta Kirifuda's "Victory Mode" when the seal was removed, with Lucifer witnessing the process. Due to this, he was able to change from his card form to a physical form. He was introduced to Katta and his friends with Lucifer. He first shook hands with the hamsters from Team Hamukatsu, washing after this. He calls the hamsters beasts, much to their anger. This eventually sparks a rivalry between the creature spirits, much like Lucifer and Katta's rivalry with each other. During the duel, Doremi was used in battle, even holding Lucifer's cards and placing them to the designated spots in his physical form. He was featured on television together with Lucifer and caught the attention of the Rare Killers due to his rarity. He was later seen with Lucifer discussing the Rare Killer's objectives together with Katta and the group. When Utsubomi Kazura was identified as one of the duelists with a creature partner by Lucifer's research, he was assigned to investigate more about her and partners up with Lulu. He manages to take a shot of Kazura and her partner Acme though the camera he brought along. In Lulu's duel against Utsubomi Kazura, he was used in her duels and displaying his team's new Revolution Change dragon, Miracle Star, Heaven Revolutionary Knight Emperor. in the duel field|left]] When the Rare Killers attack Katta's school, he joined Lucifer in the fight along with his upgraded teammates. He was first summoned as Doremi Twelve, Time 1 and switches places with Sido Twelve, Time 3. Lucifer uses Doremi's effect to obtain a spell from the deck. During the Scarlet Moon, Doremi was left shocked and terrified by the sight of the scarlet moon. casting Pledge of Justice]] During Utsubomi Kazura's secret assault, he manages to take back Miradante Twelve, Time Pope when she and Acme were caught off guard. In the duel, he was used as Doremi 24, Miracle 1. With his effect, Lucifer was able to cast Pledge of Justice for no cost. Due to Katta losing his powers to commune with creature spirits after the final battle, he tearfully says goodbye to Lucifer as he has to be sent back to his own home in the creature world. He was last seen drinking tea aboard the spaceship. Card Representations * * * * Trivia *As Doremi, Time 1, he was not wearing a bow tie like his physical form. However, he did wear it as Doremi Redo, Time 1. Category:Anime Character Category:Revolutionary Team Memebers Category:Creature Spirits